custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Olisorak (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Olisorak were an additional breed of Visorak created by Makuta Chirox in the Fractures Universe. History Creation Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. Accordingly, Makuta Gorast commandeered control of the Visorak Horde while Makuta Chirox continued his efforts to bolster her army. Intent on creation a new breed, the Makuta revisited the Naatorak species and began working on creating a modified version of the old Visorak. Similarly to all other types of Visorak, the Olisorak were created on an island south of Nynrah, by Makuta Chirox while he conducted a number of Rahi-related experiments, that were conducted using viruses and Energized Protodermis. However, the Olisorak were created during the Final Push, based off of a combination of the Suukorak species and the early Naatorak species, which was terminated due to a flaw in the genetic make-up of the creature. Final Push After several centuries of toiling to create the Naatorak species, Makuta Chirox released an army of Olisorak into the Southern Continent then added the species to the main Visorak Horde along with the original seven breeds. The Olisorak proved to be particularly effective in capturing Matoran and even some Toa as prisoners due to its fearsome and unethical ability to instill illusions of an unsavory in a target's subconscious. , a Brotherhood of Makuta servant.]] A single Olisorak served as a guard to Makuta Chirox at all times whilst he resided on the Visorak island. This particular Olisorak engaged Toa Nuva Kopaka, who broke into the Makuta's facility intent on stealing the Heart of the Visorak. After a brief struggle, the facility was destroyed and all the Olisorak was killed. Morica During the Battle of Morica, a Olisorak was among the ranks of the Brotherhood of Makuta's invasion force and was frequently used in conjunction with a number of other Visorak and Rahkshi specimens. Following the seizure of the village, however, the Naatorak was killed. Post War Currently, the majority of Olisorak reside on the surface of Bara Magna along with the rest of the Brotherhood of Makuta. In addition, a number of abandoned specimens still roam the Southern Matoran Universe and various other islands in the Matoran Universe. However, all Olisorak on the island of Zakaz were destroyed by Toa Tollubo when he led his Toa Metru Task Force across the island to eradicate any remaining presence of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Abilities and Traits The Olisorak species was able to fire Rhotuku with similar effects to a Kanohi Olisi, causing a target to have unsavory visions of an altered event in their past or of a twisted future occurrence, leaving the target vulnerable to attack from other opponents. Additionally, the Olisorak specimen was gifted with limited telepathic abilities, as well as short-term clairvoyance and dodging capabilities, making them extremely hard targets to assault. Trivia *The Olisorak were named after the Kanohi Olisi as Makuta Chirox believed that the nightmarish effects of the Visorak's Rhotuku spinners bore similarity to the effects of the Kanohi. *The Visorak Olisorak only existed in a handful of alternate realities as they were created by Makuta Chirox after 2,900 years of war against the Order of Mata Nui, under very specific conditions and without the influence of Makuta Teridax. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Visorak Category:Brotherhood of Makuta